The Necromancer's Wife
by BloodOfTheHawke
Summary: After a week of investigation, the Imperial Council decides the fate of The Witch Queen. Chapter 5 Posted! ENTIRE FIC REMASTERED AND BETTER THAN EVER! AU Fic Independent From Game/Anime. Jade x OC Rated "T" to be safe. READ & REVIEW PWETTY PWEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading! After a long hiatus from writing, (I'm in the middle of a HUGE medical drama and it's taking up much of my time), some new ideas for my fic popped into my skull. In order for things to make sense, I had to tweak a few things here and there in previous chapters, and uploaded it as an entirely new fic. . . BETTER THAN EVER!!**

**ENJOY **_**THE (REMASTERED) NECROMANCER'S WIFE!**_

**Prologue**

_ In the beginning there was the void; vast untainted darkness; a vacuum of nothingness. Suddenly, a light broke through the blackness, and a great Goddess came into the abyss. Surrounded by the virgin expanse of space, she closed her eyes and a vision came to her. A vision of life and death, of light and shadow. Then, in a spiraling dance, She Who Is Known By Many Names, gave birth to the Universe. _

_ Stars and planets came into being, sparkling sentinels that witnessed the creation of life. Dancing wildly, the Goddess had another vision. She would create a world full of life and beauty. _

_ Her dance brought the planet into existence and She named it Etansel, which in Her tongue meant "Beloved Illusion". The Goddess then set forth mankind. These beings would be Her sons and daughters. They would follow Her ways and uphold Her teachings. She would love and guide them; guard and protect them. _

_ The Goddess then gave life to the Elements; spirits imbued with Her infinite power and wisdom. "Salamanders," She said. "You shall rule over the deserts and fire. You will warm and instill passion into those who seek you. But know this, you can still harm; and many shall be burned by you if they misuse your power."_

_ "Gnomes, great guardians of the earth. Your power shall lie in the green of the world; in plants and trees. You shall be the one to provide sustenance to My children. Your domain is in the forests and valleys. But you too, can also be destructive; you can take back the green as easily as you can give." _

_ "Sylphs," The Goddess continued. "Bringers of wind, spirits of the air. You shall bring the cool breezes and reign in the highest mountains. You will be the song that blows through Gnome's trees and the icy stab of death to those who anger you."_

_ "Undines, rulers of water and rain. No life can exist without you. You give life to Gnome and death to Salamander. You cleanse and purify, but can also drown and wash away. Your palace will be the sea and ruler over all creatures that live in your depths."_

_ The Goddess then gave life to two more spirits; Light and Shadow. These sentinels would govern the Sun and Moon; the Heavenly Satellites of Etansel. "Rem and Shade," The Goddess said. "You are the absolutes. All other elements swear allegiance to you. You shall illuminate and you shall darken. You are the ruler of day, and bringer of night. You are birth, death, and rebirth; all that is holy and impure, creation and destruction."_

_ With Etansel now formed; The Goddess cried with joy. But a single, bloody tear fell from her eye; and landed upon the world. It was at that moment, the first cry of a newborn infant pierced the expanse of the Universe. "I have created a leader for you, My children." The Goddess proclaimed. "A great and powerful Summoner from My own blood and tears. She will be My voice on Etansel. Follow her and make her your Queen. She will show you how to love Me; to worship Me. She shall give you the power to call forth the elements, the Gods, the Guardians and command them at will. Listen to her; for through her you will come to know Me."_

_ "And I name her. . . Morgana LeFey."_

**Chapter 1: The Necromancer's Birthday**

_22nd Day, (Undine) Sylph Redecon ND2018_

Colonel Jade Curtiss closed the book that lay in front of him. He sighed. Today was a rather special day; his thirty-sixth birthday to be precise. Yes, another year had passed in his life; but the Necromancer didn't care. He was never one to honor birthdays. He never quite understood the need to formally acknowledge the anniversary of one's birth. He found them to be frivolous and a waste of time. _So I've turned another year older._ He thought. _Why celebrate the passage of time in such a miserable, lonely existence? All today means is that I'm one year closer to my death._

_ Perhaps if I had someone. . ._

So as a result, he was hiding out in his office today. He wanted no reminder of the day's significance. Jade had already been offered countless well wishes by the entire staff of servants at Curtiss Manor; and that alone was more than enough. But whether it was out of ignorance or fear; no one at the Military Headquarters had said a word to him.

And that's exactly how he wanted it.

But Jade knew Peony would not forget. Every year; come hell or high water; the Emperor would try to find some way to commemorate this day. He thought back to his thirty-second birthday and the "gift" Peony had given him. Well, not actually a gift; more of an excuse for the monarch to buy yet another rappig. Yes, for his birthday, the Necromancer had an animal named after him. But unlike his namesake; the Jade rappig was the least intelligent of the bunch.

"Colonel Curtiss?"

The voice brought Jade out of his musings. He looked up and saw his secretary, Private Riley, standing at the foot of his desk. "Yes? What is it, Riley?" The younger man began to tremble at the sight of the Necromancer's ruby gaze. No matter how many times he encountered the colonel; Riley was still scared to death of him.

"T-t-the file you requested from the Intelligence Division has arrived, Sir." Riley handed Jade the folder he held in his hands. Once the file had exchanged hands; Jade motioned for the Private to leave.

"You're dismissed." Riley breathed a sigh of relief as he hurried out of the room. Jade smirked. He actually enjoyed the fact that people were afraid of him. Their fear and apprehension amused him greatly. Plus, it made others; for the most part; leave him alone.

Oh the wonderful stories that abounded about him; of how he scavenged corpses after battle; bathed in blood; and cannibalized innocent children. One could write an entire volume on the Necromancer legend. The most well known of tales, _The Exploits of Malkuth's Necromancer_, was Jade's personal favorite. In that particular version, he was the most malevolent and cruel. It even went as far as saying he was born of the Devil himself.

Jade turned his attention to the file in front of him. Printed on the cover was the Imperial Seal; a lyre surrounded by a laurel wreath. In large red lettering, it was stamped "CLASSIFIED". Adjusting the silver spectacles that sat on the end of his nose, Jade opened it and read the first page.

**NAME:** Elizabeth LeFey

**AKA:** "The Witch Queen"

**AGE****:** 25

**DATE OF BIRTH****:** Unknown

**PLACE OF BIRTH****:** Unknown

**CLASS****:** Fonist

**OCCUPATION****:** Bounty Hunter

**STATUS****:** Active

**LAST KNOWN LOCATION****:** Engeve Area

**CURRENTLY BEING SOUGHT BY MALKUTH MARSHALS**

Elizabeth LeFey; better known throughout world as "The Witch Queen". Jade had first heard about the bounty hunter while in Chesedonia six years ago; when she caught the Chesedonian Ripper; a serial killer that had been terrorizing the city for months.

He was a classic predatory serial killer. He hunted and stalked his victims; all girls and women between the ages of 13 and 20, with long black hair that parted in the middle and lightly tanned skin, for weeks before he struck. He would wait until his intended kill was home alone; then bind, rape, torture and beat them to death with a crowbar. He liked to display the bodies of his victims in provocative poses and always left a note behind; daring the authorities to catch him before he killed again.

Because of his rampage; Malkuth and Kimlasca-Lanvaldear raised the military presence in Chesedonia. But despite their efforts; the murderer continued to allude them. But when the fifteen year old daughter of Astor; the wealthiest man in Chesedonia, was found murdered, Jade himself was sent to the merchant's city, along with half his regiment; Malkuth's Third Division.

Notes left at the crime scenes and numerous correspondences sent directly to the military, showed that the Ripper, like most serial killers, was of above-average intelligence. Because of that, Emperor Peony sent Jade to Chesedonia, hoping the Necromancer would be able to "read" the Ripper's mind and outsmart him before he struck again.

Jade cringed at the memory of that case. Even though he had seen more than his fair share of death and carnage; nothing prepared him for the murderer's savage displays. When the Ripper heard that the Necromancer had come to town, his madness took on a new form. He started slaying young children and mutilated their bodies, even sending the eyeless, brainless head of one unfortunate little boy directly to Jade. A message smeared in blood accompanied the severed head.

_Can the Devil stop the Devil? Hell isn't big enough for the both of us. Catch me if you can, Necromancer._

The weeks pressed on, and more and more children were murdered. The people of Chesedonia were becoming increasingly disillusioned with Jade's lack of results. Kimlasca wasn't fairing well either. He remembered seeing a distraught General Jozette Cecille getting pelted with rotten vegetables by angry citizens. As for Jade, who thought that this would most likely signify the end of his professional career, was receiving death threats from those same angry citizens. . .

Astor, sick and tired of the lack of competence and needing to avenge the death of his eldest child, finally offered ten million gald to whoever brought the Ripper to justice; dead or alive. Many bounty hunters and glory seekers stepped forward, but all of them failed to catch the Ripper.

Then, one morning, several months after the Ripper's killing spree had begun, a woman came to Astor's home. To the middle-aged man's amazement and relief, with her was a bound, gagged, and ultimately terrified, murderer, and identifed herself as Elizabeth LeFey. The Ripper was immediately taken into custody by Malkuth and the Necromancer; begging to be protected from the female bounty hunter. During the apprehended madman's interrogation, he described LeFey as "a fonist of both beautiful, yet terrible power; the living embodiment of Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance."

A Summoner. . .

Jade became intrigued by the Ripper's testimony, and wanted to meet the bounty hunter, despite the fact that she publicly humiliated him, Malkuth and Kimlasca. But it wasn't her powers that interested him; it was her name.

_LeFey. . ._

For much of his life, Jade had been fascinated by the stories of the "Witches"; namely The Coven of Pentacalis. For thousands of years prior to the formation of The Order of Lorelei, Pentacalis was the dominating spiritual leader of Auldrant, it's followers trained as powerful Summoners. Founded by the legendary Summoner, Morgana LeFey, she was the Yulia Jue of the Witches, or "Eighth Fonists" as they came to be known. Morgana LeFey was also Auldrant's first fonist; setting the basic principles of Fonic Artes that were still used today.

Was Elizabeth LeFey a blood descendant of Morgana LeFey herself? At the head of Pentacalis, reigned the High Priestess, who was in Morgana's direct bloodline. Or was she simply calling herself LeFey? Pentacalis, and it's followers, had been pushed into near extinction generations ago. Perhaps she was merely pretending to be a descendant. But something in the back of Jade's mind told him not to dismiss the possibility completely, and decided to meet her face to face. But LeFey disappeared as quickly as she came; and Jade was left with only whispers of her deeds. . .

Over the past six years, LeFey had become a celebrity in her own right; and came to be known as "The Witch Queen"; her fame rivaling even that of the Necromancer. Many rumors claimed that, in battle, The Witch Queen could easily conquer Malkuth's most infamous soldier. Others said she would never stand a chance against him. Even Jade was curious as to who the greater fonist was, and hoped that perhaps one day, he and LeFey would do battle.

And make sure he was the victor.

"Happy Birthday, Jade!"

Jade looked up from the file in front of him and groaned inside. Yes, Peony had failed to forget his birthday yet again. Laughing hysterically, Peony hurried over to him. On top of the Emperor's head, were two party hats; strategically positioned to look like horns. He threw a handful of confetti at the Colonel. "How does it feel to be thirty-six, you old bastard?!" He bellowed, slapping a hat onto Jade's head.

Much to the Necromancer's annoyance, two more people followed the Emperor into the room; Brigadier General Aslan Frings and Count Gailardia Galan Gardios, better known as Guy. The two smiled at him.

"Happy Birthday, Jade." Frings said warmly. Guy nodded.

"Yeah, Happy Thirty-sixth." Jade gave the two an expressionless glance.

"Thank you for the sentiments." He replied. Peony pulled Jade up out of his chair and hugged him.

"Come on!" He began. "We are going to the bar and getting plastered in honor of this occasion!" He took a deep swig from the half-empty wine bottle he held in his hand. "And I already started drinking!" Jade felt his eyebrow twitch.

"I appreciate you all coming here to wish me a Happy Birthday, but I'm afraid I will be unable to join you." He tried his best to keep from yelling. "I am overwhelmed with paperwork." His anger bubbled to the surface as he remembered the party hat on his head. He knocked it off. "And take this dunce cap off me!"

"Oh come on, Jade!" Peony whined. "Lighten up! It's just a party hat." Jade smiled smugly.

"No, it's a dunce cap." He brushed the the confetti off his uniform. "Then again, unlike you, I'm not accustomed to wearing one." Peony raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Jade shrugged innocently.

"I may just be going senile in my old age, but I distinctly recall Professor Nebilim making you sit in the corner with one, after you failed to correctly answer a simple arithmetic problem." He sighed. "It was two plus two, I believe; and you answered five."

Frings and Guy began to laugh under their breaths; until Peony shot an angry glance their way. Wanting to change the subject, the monarch picked up one of the books that lay on Jade's desk. He raised an eyebrow as he read off a few of their titles. _"The History of Pentacalis? Summoning; The Lost Arte, Principles and Teachings of the Eighth Fonists? Malleus Maleficarum?"_ Peony groaned loudly. "Don't tell me you're still into all that Witchcraft crap! You know as well as I do; there aren't any Eighth Fonists left! The last suspected members died fifteen years ago! Pentacalis is no more, Jade!" Jade sighed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"One cannot be completely sure of that." He replied. "Eighth Fonism was practiced in secret for the last two centuries, so who's to say that all their practitioners are now extinct?" Peony plopped down on Jade's desk.

"Okay, man, whatever. But that still doesn't count as "work"." He picked up the Intelligence report. "What the hell is this?" Peony muttered to himself. "Elizabeth LeFey?" He turned to Jade. "Hey, isn't she that bounty hunter chick that got the Chesedonian Ripper a few years back? You know, the one who made you look like a total as-"

"Yes!" Jade interrupted. "One and the same." Frings tilted his head to the side.

"She's the one the Marshals are looking for also." Guy turned to the silver haired man.

"Why would the Marshals be looking for her? She's a bounty hunter right? So why would they want to arrest her?"

"Not to arrest her; to recruit her. She's brought some of the most dangerous criminals to justice. She'd be a great asset to the force."

"Plus," Peony added. "It would keep her from making the Imperial Forces look like a bunch of incompetent idiots." He crossed his arms. "And if the Military looks bad, I, the Emperor, look even worse." He eyed Jade knowingly. "But if I know you correctly, Jade. . ." Peony shook his head. "You think that she has some link to the Eighth Fonists, don't you?" Jade put his hands in his pockets.

"It's a possibility that is rather difficult to ignore." Peony rolled his eyes.

"It's NOT a possibility, Jade. The Eighth Fonists are dead and buried; there's none left! She probably just calls herself "LeFey". She probably likes the history of the witches and calls herself one. It's no different than you being known as the Necromancer. Most likely she's just a very talented fonist that is otherwise, no different than you or any one else in this room." Peony jumped to his feet.

"But enough of that! Jade, you have failed to prove to me that you're busy, so you shall be joining us at the bar!" He grinned happily as he pointed to the door. "Come! The alcohol is calling!" Peony smirked. "And that is an official order from your Lord and Emperor!" He laughed, knowing Jade had to obey his wishes.

The Necromancer let out a defeated sigh. Hanging his head, he followed Peony and the others out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note_**

**_Many of you will notice that Jade is a little OOC from here on, but don't worry; that will be explained as the story progresses. ^_^_**

**Chapter 2: The Birthday Fiasco**

The harbor tavern was bustling with activity. Soldiers, sailors, tourists and itinerant workers all congregated within its walls. The tavern's theme was the sea, in honor of The Floating Capital. Nets, life preservers, oars, starfish, and boats decorated the walls. The bar featured a large Fonic Arte water sculpture, and smaller ones sat in the center of each table. The entire city utilized artes and fontech to create it's almost mythical existence.

The tavern was noisy; glasses clanking together, eating utensils scraping against dishes, loud voices and laughter created a racket of almost deafening proportions. Situated in the corner was a large circular booth. It had the best view of the entire tavern and it was there that the birthday bunch had gathered. Jade sat in the middle of the booth and was flanked by Peony and Frings. Guy stood nearby, tossing darts at the dart board with a mutual friend.

Peony looked ridiculous in his "disguise". He wore a stained white shirt with blue pants. A faded beige jacket covered the shirt and a tatty woolen scarf was wrapped around his neck. The Emperor even wore thick black rimmed glasses and his hair was a mess.

He looked like he was homeless. . .

Jade sat back against the booth's plush cushions, trying to enjoy a glass of Merlot. A plate of curried rice and vegetables sat untouched in front of him. Their table was littered with about a dozen empty wine bottles; most of them centered around the Emperor. Much to the chagrin of the others, Peony was dead drunk. He laughed uncontrollably, slurred his words together, and kept going on about how much he "loved" all of them.

"Wanna know something?" He murmured to Frings and Jade. He pointed at the two of them. "You guys are. . . so. . . great." Peony paused to take another drink of wine, emptying the bottle completely. "Always got my back, see?" Tears welled up in his eyes. "You're like. . ." He stopped as he attempted to find the right word. "Sisters. . ." Peony smiled stupidly. "I love you. . ." He patted his chest. "Like my own blood. . ." The Emperor sat back in his seat and outstretched his arms. "And I love Gailardia. . . but you know, I mean NOT in a man/man kinda thing. . ." He shook his head. "Cause you know. . . I'm not like that! I love a good piece of ass once and a while, but. . . only of the female variety."

Peony took up another bottle and found it empty, going through five more until he realized that the wine was all gone. He turned towards the bar and shouted to the bartender. "Gimme me wine!" He slurred as he held up four fingers. "I want . . . want. . ." The Emperor turned to Jade. "How many fingers is this?" Jade let out an annoyed sigh.

"Two." He replied flatly. Peony smiled.

"Two!" Peony shouted back at the barkeep. He then scooted closer to Jade and lay his head on the Necromancer's shoulder.

"Thank you, Daddy." He muttered. The monarch closed his eyes and smiled. Jade hung his head in shame, pushing his glasses back up his nose. The Emperor sat up and looked Jade square in the eye.

"Dude!" He began. "Did you know you have red eyes?!" Jade felt his face twitch.

"I've noticed." Peony stared at the Necromancer intently.

"I never realized how pretty they are. You know you'd be really hot as a woman? Look just like Nephry. . ." At the thought of his lost love, the Emperor started to cry. "My darling! Why couldn't we be together? Why, Lorelei. . ."

"WHY?"

Peony rested his cheek on the table and bawled like a baby. Jade shook his head while Frings covered his face with a napkin.

This happened every time they went anywhere with the Emperor. The monarch would get drunk, make a mockery of himself in public and embarrass the rest of them. This was Jade's favorite restaurant, but now, because of Peony, he wouldn't be able to show his face around here for a least a week.

Peony continued to cry, stopping only to take swigs from the new bottles of wine. Finally, Frings could take no more. "Okay," He began, rising from his seat. "Time to go home, Your Majesty." The General tried to pull Peony up onto his feet.

"No, I can't go home yet. The rappigs don't like it when I come back drunk." He argued. He motioned for Frings to come closer. The silver haired man leaned his ear towards the blond. "They'll rape me like the cheagles did. . ." He whispered a little too loudly.

Jade let out another annoyed sigh. _Happy Birthday, Jade. . . _He thought ruefully. He took off his glasses and rested them on the table. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. _Yet again you have been humiliated, harassed, and given a splitting headache. . ._

_ This can't possibly get any worse. . ._

"Whoa. . . who is that?!"

Jade opened his eyes at the sound of the Emperor's voice and looked towards the stairs that lead to the second floor of the tavern.

She was no more than five and a half feet tall and was dressed entirely in black. The woman wore a sleeveless black leather top with a tall collar. The front and back of her shirt were held together with several gold chains that ran up the sides. Her pants bore the same design; gold chains holding them together as well. In between the chains, one could see the her skin beneath. And a long piece of black fur wrapped around her long neck. The woman's clothes were so tight, that Jade found it amazing that she could even breathe; let alone move, in such constricting garments.

Black leather boots came up to her knees; their soles and three inch stiletto heels plated with gold. The woman wore black leather gloves that came up to her elbows. Thick gold and jeweled bands cuffed her forearms and wrists, and a matching belt graced her hips. Giant teardrop earrings hung from her ears and Jade saw that they were pierced five times; three lobe, two cartilage.

She was pale skinned with abnormally high cheekbones. A pair of ruby red, cupid's bow lips rested below a small upturned nose. Her eyes were large; steel blue irises ringed with cobalt, bearing long eyelashes.

But her most striking feature was her hair.

Red-gold that contrasted sharply with the rest of her, long; falling over her shoulders to her waist. The woman's gaze swept across the room as she looked for a place to sit down. Her eyes landed upon an empty seat at the bar. She made her way towards the seat; swinging her hips in an almost exaggerated manner and Jade assumed the woman was flaunting her body the same way a Black Widow spider flaunts their red hourglass. He figured it was the woman's rather silly way of saying "Beware; I am trouble; I am a predator."

The redhead sat down on one of the barstools and Jade noticed the two weapons she carried. They were an unusual design; two half-moon shaped hoops in gold and silver. Jade continued to gaze at the woman, her back turned to him. To his amazement, the fur around her neck began to move; and the Necromancer saw that it wasn't a collar at all. . .

It was a cat.

The feline jumped from her shoulders to the bar. Once there, it stretched out its limber body; yawning widely; flashing its long white fangs. It wore a black collar studded with diamonds; finished with a shiny silver bell. The woman gazed at the animal and scratched it on the head and neck. As she did so, the cat rubbed against her hand happily.

Suddenly, Jade felt a mysterious, almost uncontrollable, longing and desire come over himself; one that he had never felt before. He closed his eyes and rested his hand to his palm, shaking his head; trying to get the strange, almost disturbing, emotions out of his system. Jade opened his eyes and they found themselves back on the woman. _Yes. . . _A voice murmured. Jade, startled, looked around, trying to find the one who had spoken to him. But he found no one. Frings had not moved from his previous seat and Guy was still standing beside the dart board.

Was it his conscience that had spoken to him? The small inner being that he kept suppressed in the farthest reaches of his soul? Had it now, upon seeing this woman, finally gained enough power to knock down the iron walls that had kept it prisoner for so long? _It's her you want. . ._ The voice continued.

_No one else will do. . ._

Jade gazed at the woman. She looked like a goddess and the Necromancer knew, that from this moment on, no other woman would ever hold any interest to him.

"Wow," A drunken Peony began. "Thunder cleavage!" He laughed. "I have died and gone to heaven. She can punish me whenever she likes!" The drunken monarch rose from his seat and stumbled over to the woman.

"Hello, beautiful!"

Peony rested against the bar next to the woman; a stupid smile on his face. The Necromancer shook his head. Even drunk, the Emperor's libido was as strong as ever. But to the Necromancer's amusement; the woman did not respond to Peony's greeting. She continued to face forward, ignoring him. But the Emperor, in his drunken stupor, failed to realize that. Instead, he continued to speak to her. "So. . ." He began. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

The woman let out an annoyed sigh. "Sorry, but I'm not interested." She replied. Peony frowned.

"Oh come on!" He slurred. "Don't be mean to me! Just tell me your name, please?!" She rolled her eyes.

He looked like a transient and reeked of alcohol. His clothes were stained and his hair was a mess. Plus, he wasn't even remotely attractive. _How come the losers always hit on me?_ She thought. _Why can't I get someone tall, handsome, intelligent and wealthy?_

"If you tell me your name; I'll show you something good." He leaned closer and whispered. "I might even show you my little friend." The redhead smirked.

"Sorry, but I left my magnifying glass at home." The bartender brought her a glass of wine and her attention turned to the cat that now lay on the bar. She tickled its belly and the cat batted at her arm playfully.

"What a cute kitty. . ." Peony mused. He reached down to pet the cat's head, only to be answered by an angry hiss. The Emperor pulled his hand away quickly; eyeing the cat nervously. "I have a pets, too." He continued. "Rappigs."

"Really?" She replied sarcastically. "I figured as much, since you look, and smell, like a rappig."

Meanwhile, back down at the booth; Jade, Frings and Guy watched the inebriated monarch attempt to flirt with the redhead. Frings shook his head. "Five gald says she slaps him."

The Necromancer's eyes still rested upon the woman. His heart began to race and he felt his cheeks grow hot with blush. The air around him became stuffy and he was forced to loosen the collar of his black nehru jacket. This was unlike him. He was normally calm, logical, and poised. Now, with the appearance of this mystery beauty; all those parts of him seemed to run for cover. Torrid images flashed inside his mind. Jade wanted to run a hand over her flaming tresses and gaze into her dazzling eyes. _Go,_ The voice urged. _You're not going to let that drunken fool steal her away, are you?_ Jade's ruby eyes narrowed viciously at his competition. _Look how he's harassing her. Is that any way for a grown man to act towards a lady?_

_ You're a gentleman, Jade. Do something about it._

Jade's fists clenched. At long last, he had found a woman he was very attracted to; someone he would like to have more than a simply platonic relationship with. But Peony, the letch that he was, apparently wanted the same thing. Slowly, Jade rose from his seat and began to make his way over to the bar. . .

As Peony continued to bother her, the woman's patience started to run thin. She wanted nothing more than to be left in peace. "Sir, please," She began. "I would really appreciate it if you would please leave me the hell alone. Go back to your rappig sty, you oversexed bastard." But her words did nothing to sway him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh don't say that!" He leaned closer to her and murmured into her ear. "Listen, why don't we go somewhere we can be alone, huh? Just you and me." The woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly; trying to calm the rage that was building inside her.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get your arm off of me; otherwise I won't be held responsible for what happens to you . . ." As the woman said these words, her feline began to growl menacingly. But Peony only laughed.

"You're so hot." He began. "I like my women feisty!" The drunk swiveled the woman around on the barstool and wrapped his arms around her neck. She began to struggle violently.

As with every woman he met, the Emperor always found some way to sexually harass them. But most women usually fell helpless to his advances after awhile. But this one actually refused. "Then beat me like the bad boy I am!" Peony bellowed, pressing his lips to hers.

Jade came close to Peony, readying to pull him away from the woman before she could hurt him or vice versa. But he didn't make it in time. The world around the Emperor seemed to slow as the redhead broke from his grasp and pushed him away from her. Peony landed on one of the tables; and it buckled and broke under him from the force of his fall. The woman came to stand over him; placing her foot on his neck.

"I warned you, asshole." She crossed her arms, grinding one of her stiletto heels into his throat.

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

Peony whimpered in terror, trying desperately to keep her from piercing his carotid artery. Guy and Frings quickly grabbed the woman's arms above the elbows, attempting to pull her away from him. But instead, she threw her fists into their faces, knocking them as hard as she could in the noses. The count and the general instinctively covered them with their hands; releasing her. Now Jade, who until now had opted to merely watch the humorous spectacle, let out a deep sigh. Seems this was a job for the Necromancer. _"O mighty explosion. . ."_

_ "Energy blast!"_

His arte was aimed to blow up right in her face, and the force of the explosion sent her flying into the shelves behind the bar. Glasses and bottles shattered and rained down upon her as she landed on the floor face down.

Frings and Guy used this reprieve to move Peony out of harm's way. As the two half-dragged, half-carried, him out of the tavern, the terrified man began shouting orders at colonel.

"Jade!" Peony barked. "Dammit Jade Curtiss, hurt that psycho!"

"Jade?" A voice murmured behind him. The woman staggered out from behind the bar, her arms and face littered with cuts from the broken glass. At this point, all who remained in the tavern quickly evacuated the premises for the sake of their own safety. Jade watched as she shook off any lingering daze before reaching for the crescent bollines on her back . "You're Jade Curtiss the Necromancer?!"

Jade pushed his glasses up his nose in his trademark fashion. "Correct." He lowered his hand and his red eyes narrowed. "Now, throw down your weapons. You do not have the strength or the power to challenge me."

"Like hell." She replied. "I've been wanting to cross swords with you for a long time, Necromancer." The woman smiled smugly. "You probably don't remember me but, I made you the laughingstock of Chesedonia six years back." Jade's eyebrow raised slightly.

"So you're Elizabeth LeFey?" The woman nodded.

"You do remember, after all."

"Yes," Jade continued. His voice took on his signature sarcastic tone. "How could I forget the meddling woman who humiliated not only myself; but the entire Malkuth Military?"

"Don't forget the Kimlascans." Elizabeth laughed. "I made a mockery of all of you." Her face turned into a sneer. "But even still; no matter where I go; all I hear are the tales of Jade the Necromancer; Necromancer, Necromancer, Necromancer." Jade shrugged.

"Of course, I am quite famous. But do not think I have not heard your stories, LeFey." He paused. "Or should I say, Witch Queen! I've gotten wind of the rumors to battle me, to prove that Elizabeth LeFey is the greater warrior. You've trained years as a Bounty Hunter, chasing the most dangerous of criminals in order to make yourself as powerful as I." He flashed her an apologetic grin. "But I'm afraid all the training in the world would never be enough to make you stronger than the Necromancer; I am the greater fonist." His lips changed to a cheerful grin. "However, I wouldn't mind giving you a small demonstration of my abilities. The practice would be good for me."

"Fine." The Witch Queen gave her bollines a twirl. "Then I formally challenge you to a duel." Jade bowed respectfully.

"Then I humbly and graciously accept. Prepare to be defeated."

"Not on your life." She came at him; her weapons drawn, but Jade did not move. Instead, just as she was upon him, he unleashed his spear, bringing it forth from thin air. Her heart seemed to stop. He was able to utilize the contamination effect!

He truly was no ordinary fonist. . .

_"Sonic spear!"_

The Witch Queen was forced to divert from her intended course; barely missing the point of his spear. She ducked and rolled back onto her feet. But before Jade had a chance to turn around; he felt the heel of her boot collide with the base of his spine; knocking him to the ground. The bases of her boots weren't just plated in gold.

They were sharp as daggers.

Pain surged up his back, and even the Necromancer was surprised that her kick hadn't paralyzed him.

From above, Elizabeth's silver bolline descended to his neck; and Jade quickly raised his spear, blocking her blade. His legs wrapped around her right ankle, knocking her off her feet. The Witch Queen fell onto her back, hard, but quickly recovered, and the Necromancer saw that she was quite fast, as well as agile and flexible. Elizabeth came at him again, and Jade closed his eyes. _"Howl oh raging wind and cleave mine enemies with your blade. . ."_

_ "Turbulence!"_

Mighty winds gathered around his opponent, lifting her off the ground and throwing her against the tavern walls. But the force was so strong, she broke through the wooden frame of the second floor and fell to the white marble streets of the Capital.

Elizabeth braced herself just before she landed on the ground. Jade jumped down from the second story, landing amongst the rubble from the hole blown through the wall.

Elizabeth looked up, her face, clothes and hair blanketed with dust. "That's it!" She shouted. She outstretched her arms and her two crescent moon bollines began to hover above her hands. Jade raised a curious eyebrow. Somehow, this fonist had learned to manipulate fonons in the air around her, giving her the ability to levitate her weapons. . .

_No,_ He thought. _Her weapons are fon machines; most likely a more compact form of the fontech that keeps Grand Chokmah afloat._

"Searing Rage!" The dual blades came flying, circling around madly. Jade jumped out of the way; back flipping in midair, landing on his feet, just like a cat. The bollines passed the Necromancer, cutting through carts and stalls belonging to street vendors. Citizens screamed and ran for cover, escaping the battle zone.

The Witch Queen used this time to cast one of her own fonic artes. _"Oceans of pain and loss, bring forth your rage. . ."_

_ "Drowned Dreams!"_

Water from the Grand Chokmah aqueducts roared up into a large tsunami and swept down the streets, taking everything with it. Jade merely yawned. "Child's play, Witch Queen." He smirked. _"Oh roar of the earth, bring forth the fangs of the mighty dragon. . ."_

_ "Ground Dasher!"_

A massive rock wall erupted from the ground, blocking the wave. It came rushing back, and Elizabeth was swept up in the raging waters. Water filled her lungs as she was trapped inside a rip tide. She tried to swim to the surface, but it was too powerful. As it moved down the way, innocent bystanders were also swept up in it. Men, women and children were flushed down towards the Floating Park.

Jade watched as the waters finally receded, and luckily, no one was seriously hurt. As for The Witch Queen, she lay on the ground; soaked and coughing up the water that had accumulated in her lungs.

But she wouldn't allow herself to be beat yet. _"My first darkened cry never-ending. . ."_

_ "Screaming Nymph!"_

An ungodly wail filled the air around him; but Jade was forced to cover his ears. The shriek became louder and the Necromancer felt as if his brain was about to explode. He fell to his knees, doubled over in agony. Windows of shops and homes shattered, raining on the ground like razor sharp hail.

Jade was surprised at The Witch Queen's skill. Screaming Nymph and Drowned Dreams were two fonic artes that were quite difficult to cast; do to the intense concentration a fonist had to maintain in order to complete them successfully. But that was also their drawback and reason he himself never used them in battle; the necessity for such attention left the caster wide open to attack.

The scream increased in strength and the Necromancer could feel thin trails of blood trickle out of his ears. If he didn't stop it soon, his eardrums would explode, possibly robbing him of his hearing permanently. Gathering as many fonons as he could, Jade made his counterstrike. _"Oh darkened stormcloud, let loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. . ."_

_ "Thunder Blade!"_

Elizabeth looked up and saw a massive bolt of lightning come falling down upon her. The force of the impact blasted her backwards almost fifty feet; throwing her up against a thick marble wall. The back of her head hit the stone and for a moment, she was knocked senseless.

Jade, now free of The Witch Queen's arte, began to cast again. Now was his chance; he could take back the battle and defeat her. _"Rest in a merciless silver embrace. . ."_

_ "Absolute!"_

Five icy stalagmites rushed at her and Elizabeth was able to dodge all but one; the final spear piercing her just above her right hip. She cringed as she pulled it out and clutched her side. It was rather deep, and when she pulled her hand away, her glove was covered in blood.

The Witch Queen bit her lip. Her injury was severe and she was fighting a losing game. If fate did not turn in her favor, she was going to lose to the Necromancer. Not wanting to shame herself, she resorted to desperate measures. Jade watched as she prepared to cast a powerful arte.

_I can't loose to him!_ She thought. _I won't allow the Necromancer to be the greater fonist!_ "Save yourself a penny for the ferry man, Necromancer, for I'm sending you straight to the Underworld!" Elizabeth outstretched her hand towards him. _"Primal unearthly Goddess of fallen warriors, let loose thy hellish judgment!"_ Her eyes opened; but no longer were they the beautiful blue grey that had captured his heart.

They were inky black.

_No. . . _

All the color had been drained from them and a passage from a book he once read came to mind. _They cannot hide their identity, for Lorelei cursed them for their evil ways, turning their eyes dark as the deepest night. . ._

_ "Decayed Dignity!"_

Jade's eyes widened. Decayed Dignity was a summoning arte that only a witch and summoner could ever cast!

LeFey _was_ an Eighth Fonist!

The sky above turned dark and hurricane force winds began to gust; blowing everything away. The few civilians that had been brave enough to witness the fierce battle were pushed to the ground. Red lightning flashed in the sky, reflecting in the glass of Elizabeth eyes. The Witch Queen began to change. The veins in her face protruded beneath ashen skin; her blood running black and Jade now understood why the Chesedonian Ripper had called her the embodiment of Nemesis.

No way would he survive Decayed Dignity; and in order for him to walk away from this battle alive; he too, would have to resort to desperate measures. Jade frowned; he had been holding back; not wanting to harm her too badly. Wounding, and killing, an opponent was never a difficult task for him; having done so countless times in the past. But this time it was different.

Jade had clinged to the hope that possibly, hopefully, at least one Eighth Fonist was still alive. Now he had, at last, found one. Almost all his life he wanted to learn their secrets. But for now, Jade had to subdue her somehow; before she finished casting her summon. He took off his glasses; so he may gather three times as many fonons; making the arte he cast far more powerful. . .

And deadly to himself.

His fonic sight was both helpful and dangerous. The eyes were the most powerful fon slots in the human body and fonic sight opened them permanently, taking the fonist's abilities to godlike levels. But it also bore great risk. Taking in too many fonons at once could the force the fonic sight to go out of control, killing the fonist almost instantly, As a precaution, Jade wore his rather special glasses. His optical accessories were not do to poor sight; on the contrary, his vision was perfect. Instead they regulated the amounts of fonons that passed through his eyes, protecting him from losing control of his fonic sight.

_"Oh flames of hell, cremate mine enemies in a cage of fire. . ."_

_ "Infernal Prison!"_

Flames erupted around Elizabeth, trapping her inside, stopping her from completing her arte. In less than a heartbeat; the sound of screams, pleas for help, and the cries of innocence viciously slaughtered filled her mind. She covered her ears; trying to block the cries out. Tears filled her eyes as she screamed. "Stop!" She begged.

"Please make it stop!"

But the screams became louder, drowning out the sound of her own. The fire of Jade's arte began to burn her exposed skin; but she did not notice. The sounds of the past crippled her, and the world around her went black.

The fire receded and the Necromancer caught sight of the unconscious Elizabeth. He fell to her knees beside her. Burns covered much of her body and the wound from Absolute still oozed blood.

Jade placed two fingers against her neck; checking for a pulse. Luckily, she was still alive. The Necromancer looked around him. There was extensive damage to the city and personal property; attesting to the force of the war that had just taken place. He had won; just as he had promised himself.

Jade Curtiss was the greater fonist.

Elizabeth groaned, turning her head slightly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and the Necromancer saw that they had reverted back to their normal state. As her vision focused, she found herself laying on the ground, her conqueror hovering above her. Anger, shame, and disappointment filled her heart. She had failed; The Witch Queen had lost to the Necromancer. Elizabeth had grossly underestimated his power and overestimated her own.

She was a disgrace to the name of LeFey. . .

"You're be all right." Jade murmured to her softly. "We'll treat your wounds." Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh.

"I can't believe I lost to a scrawny little twerp like you. . ." She struggled to her feet but, she immediately began to fall. She did not even have enough strength to stand up and the Necromancer caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

The Military Police finally arrived, along with a team of medics. Jade lifted Elizabeth into his arms and carried her over to the cot they had brought with him. "Treat her wounds, then arrest her. But don't keep her at the Military Headquarters. She's far too dangerous. Take her straight to Grand Chokmah Penitentiary; maximum security. I shall interrogate her personally later." Jade began to walk away; but at the last minute, he turned back.

"Oh and place a fon slot seal on her. There is no telling what she's capable of." For a moment, the colonel gazed at Elizabeth.

Jade smiled to himself. Despite the the raging battle they fought, she was still the beautiful and mysterious woman that had captivated him. He grasped the younger man's arm. "But under no circumstances is she to be harmed." His voice was a low menacing whisper. "Treat her with respect. It took great courage to stand up to me. That's is an order from your commanding officer." The medic nodded nervously. It was terrifying to be under the gaze of the Necromancer. . .

"Yes, sir." Jade began to walk away from the scene, wanting nothing more than to just go home and recover from his own injuries.

"Colonel Curtiss?"

The Necromancer turned around, facing the medic that had addressed him. "Under what charges are we taking her into custody?" Jade let out a sigh.

"Mayhem, reckless endangerment, and aggravated assault upon His Majesty, Emperor Peony the Ninth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Witch Queen**

Crashes, the sound of slamming bars, and a string of colorful, but vulgar, curses echoed throughout Grand Chokmah Penitentiary. Locked away in a private cell in the most secure section of the prison was The Witch Queen.

Immediately following the fierce battle with the Necromancer, Elizabeth was taken into custody by the Malkuth Military, and after a fon slot seal was cast upon her, she was transported to the prison.

Grand Chokmah Penitentiary was a looming stone megalith on a lone island near the capital, in the shadow of the Military Headquarters. It housed some of the most vile and disgusting criminals on the planet; murderers, traitors, and madmen. One would rather die than be sent to such an awful place; for there was no way for one to escape.

Once you were in, you never came out.

For the last two days, Elizabeth had been in her cell; a cold, dark and filthy corner of the structure roughly ten feet in diameter. But she was far from a "model" prisoner. The last forty-eight hours had been spent tormenting guards, harassing other prisoners, kicking the walls and bars and shouting obscenities that would make even a sailor blush.

"Let me out of here!" Elizabeth bellowed. "I didn't do a damn thing wrong!" She kicked the bars of her cell for the umpteenth time. "How the hell was I supposed to know the skirt-chasing wino that assaulted me was the Emperor?!"

Elizabeth started to pace once again. "This is just great." She complained out loud. "I get sexually harassed and because I try to defend myself," She motioned to herself, "I'm the one who gets thrown in prison?"

"Where's the justice in that?"

But what angered her the most was the fon slot seal. How dare the Necromancer order one on her?! Now she had no access to her abilities and it would be months until the seal could be removed. Not only had he defeated her, he shamed her as well.

She felt the tears of anger and hatred well up into her eyes, cursing her incompetence. Her ancestors must be rolling in their graves. "Well, Elizabeth, here you are, being treated like a common criminal."

She should have known she would never have had a chance at besting the Necromancer.

Jade Curtiss was simply too powerful.

Elizabeth thought through the entire battle once again. She remembered the kick she delivered to his back. _Well,_ She thought, _Hopefully I got one cheap shot out of him._

But despite herself getting badly injured and absolutely humiliated, she couldn't help feeling awed by his might and skill. She had never met a fonist like him. All the stories and rumors that abounded about him fell far short of the reality.

"Dammit!"

She whirled around and forced her heel into the wall of her cell, imagining it was his throat. . .

Jade slowly made his way up the long stairs that lead to the top floor of Grand Chokmah Penitentiary. It housed the Maximum Security Wing and his intended destination.

The cell of The Witch Queen.

Two days had passed since their little "altercation" in the streets of the capital, and he was still feeling the effects of it. The injury to his back left him in excruciating agony and almost bedridden for the last two days. When her heel caught the base of his spine, it pierced the skin, almost to the bone. It tore through dozens of layers of skin, muscle, and subcutaneous fat. It required multiple stitches and would leave him with a nasty looking scar.

The area around it was bruised and tender and the sensation of his uniform brushing against it as he walked caused him to cringe. It had been many years since anyone had been able to wound him; not since his first battle at Rotelro that left him with a broken arm. But this injury hurt far worse than his arm ever did.

As for the capital; Grand Chokmah was in an state of fear and panic. Once word of Elizabeth's possible identity, that of a real and true Witch, the people, fearful for their lives, locked themselves in their homes or flocked to temples and churches. Witches, or rather "Eighth Fonists", were regarded as the embodiment of all that was evil and wrong in the world. Throughout history, whenever something terrible happened; plague, drought, war; it was always blamed on the Eighth Fonists. In the ensuing mass hysteria, every suspected Witch was round up and executed without trial. If one wanted to remove a rival or enemy, all they had to do was accuse them of Witchcraft.

And they would be swiftly removed. . .

Jade reached the seventh floor of the prison, thankful his climb was over. His injury made the ascension of several hundred steps difficult; each step up sent stabbing pain up his back; and he wasn't looking forward to the trip down.

Like all the prison's floors, the Maximum Security Wing was patrolled by about a dozen guards. Every level had a Guard's Station that consisted of a single desk and two rooms that could be used for interrogation. The floor's logbook, prison registry and cell keys were all housed there. Anyone that wanted access to a prisoner was required to check in upon arrival and departure. Jade found two guards manning the area. One of them, Corporal Morgan, sat massaging his temples, while the other, Private Mondragon, raised a silver flask to his lips.

Jade observed them for a few moments, his eyebrow raised. They were both very pale looking, and Mondragon's hand with the flask trembled violently. Drinking while on duty was forbidden, but the look of sheer exhaustion on his face showed that he needed it desperately.

The two guards immediately straightened and composed themselves when they saw Jade approach them. "You do realize, Private Mondragon," The Necromancer began, opening the prison registry, "That drinking while on duty is an offense punishable by demotion and/or expulsion from the military?" Jade's voice was icy cold and devoid of emotion. He looked up at the now red-cheeked soldier. "I don't think your father would be too pleased if his son received a dishonorable discharge over something so trivial."

Private Mondragon's father was a retired Lieutenant General and former head of the Intelligence Division. He was one of the most decorated soldiers in the Imperial Forces, and Jade himself had trained under him back in his early days with the military, holding him in the highest regard.

Jade owed much to Lieutenant General Mondragon. He was close friends with his adoptive father, the late General Curtiss. Mondragon took the newly adopted son under his wing during Jade's years at the Military Academy, and he knew he would have never have risen through the ranks as quickly as he did without the kind old man.

"N-n-no, Sir," Private Mondragon stuttered, mortified to be under the frightening scrutiny of the Necromancer. "Forgive me, Sir." He bowed his head. "It's just that one of the new prisoners. . ." He trailed off. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Jade replied. "Because I would be more than delighted to sign your discharge papers." He flipped through the registry until he came to the section reserved for the prisoners with last names that began with the letter 'L'. Only one person in the entire facility was listed in that section.

Prisoner #731982: Elizabeth LeFey.

Jade signed his name beside The Witch Queen's and closed the book. "I need the keys to the cell of Prisoner 731982." At the mention of the seventh floor's only female prisoner, the two soldier's faces paled even further.

"E-E-Elizabeth LeFey, Sir?" Morgan asked nervously. Jade looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Corporal. Is something wrong?" Morgan shook his head furiously.

"No, Sir!" He said hastily. Morgan quickly retrieved the key; made of heavy wrought iron, and handed it to Jade.

"I'll also need you to accompany me." He continued, taking the key. "She will most likely require restraints until we get to the interrogation room." Morgan gulped.

"I respectfully decline, Colonel." Jade's eyes narrowed.

"That wasn't a request, Corporal; but an order." Morgan began to shake.

"Sir, please, Sir; don't make me go near her!" He begged. "That woman is insane! I have never seen anyone with a temper like hers! She's a demon; a monster. . . !"

_"And Lorelei save us, she's a Witch!"_

Jade let out a frustrated sigh. Grand Chokmah's hysteria had even permeated the walls of the prison. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the terrified guard; almost near fainting from his fear. But it also amused Jade greatly.

He thought he was the only one that could strike such terror into the heart of a soldier.

"Control yourself, Corporal Morgan." Jade began. "And behave like a soldier." He turned to Mondragon. "You'll both accompany me to LeFey's cell."

Jade walked down the numerous rows of prison cells, the two soldiers in tow. Inside the dark, dirty cells were prisoner after prisoner. Rodents and insects scrounging for crumbs scattered in droves as he passed. A suffocating cloud of misery, despair and hopelessness hung over the prison's occupants, all praying for death instead of facing another moment in this living hell.

The Necromancer shook his head at the hideous conditions of the prison. As he passed, prisoners reached out from behind the bars, grasping for his ankles, begging for mercy. Others wailed in physical and emotional agony. Many of the inmates had lost their minds, their spirits destroyed by the stone walls and iron bars that forever ensnared them.

This was no place for a lady and Jade regretted condemning Elizabeth to such a desolate place. His body heated at the thought of seeing her again, and once again Jade felt the need to loosen his collar; despite the freezing temperatures of his surroundings. And once they reached the interrogation room, he and Elizabeth would be completely alone and unsupervised. . .

_All alone, Jade. . . _The voice, the same one from before, whispered to him. _You'll be completely alone with Elizabeth. If you play your cards right. . . you could easily seduce her. . ._

Jade quickly suppressed the erotic images that bombarded his mind; feeling his cheeks grow hot. Ever since he last saw her, his brain had been a tumultuous whirl of arousing and sexually explicit fantasies involving himself and The Witch Queen.

"You call _this_ food?!"

Jade's thoughts were broken by the sound of the familiar female voice and caught sight of The Witch Queen's cell. Outside stood a single guard, probably serving her the standard prison meal; watered down soup and crusty bread. "You can take this crap and shove it up your blow hole!"

The Necromancer watched as the soup came flying through the bars, completely soaking the guard. Moments later, the metal bowl followed suit; hitting the guard square in the forehead. He fell back against the wall, a lump already starting to form where the bowl had hit him.

The guard stumbled to his feet, half-dazed from the force of the blow that struck his head. Now Jade realized why Morgan was so afraid of Elizabeth. And if she was abusing a simple guard; imagine the reception she had in store for him.

He took a deep breath as he approached her cell.

_Hell truly do hath no fury like a woman scorned. . ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Snarky. . . To The Power Of Two?**

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going to eat that?!" Elizabeth shouted at the guard. Jade came closer and caught sight of The Witch Queen standing at the front of her cell.

He watched as Elizabeth turned away from the guard who now held his forehead. "Do I have to spell it out for you?! Maybe I should get a steak knife and carve it into your forehead so that everytime you look at yourself in the mirror-!"

"My, my, it looks like someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Elizabeth froze; she knew that voice. It belonged to the last person she wanted to see; the one man she wanted to kill with her bare hands. . .

But who's power she ruefully respected.

She whirled around, and for a moment her fiery hair took on the appearance of molten rock as it fell over her shoulders and back. "You. . ."

Steel blue eyes narrowed menacingly and her face was set with a cruel scowl. The colonel came close to the bars and smiled his trademark grin. "And how are we today?"

"What the hell do you want, Necromancer?" She replied. "I have nothing to say to y-!"

Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence. It was the first time she had gotten a good, hard look at the colonel. He was tall and thin with long brownish hair that fell around an exceptionally, almost disturbingly, handsome face. A boyish smile curved his lips, making him appear younger than he really was, while his freshly pressed uniform and silver glasses gave him an air of refinement and class.

As she locked gazes with Jade, Elizabeth could almost feel her heart go aflutter like a silly little school girl. His eyes held a playful twinkle that any woman would find irresistible.

_Wait a minute. . ._

Elizabeth came close to the bars and brought her face as close to his as she possibly could. Jade watched as she raised a suspicious eyebrow, looking deep into his eyes, scrutinizing him carefully. But it was also the Necromancer's first true look into the eyes of The Witch Queen. Her eyes were a most peculiar shade; not quite blue, not quite gray. They reminded him of the seas of Keterburg before a great, freezing storm, warning him of trouble ahead.

"You cheating bastard!"

Anger overtook Elizabeth when she saw his eyes. They weren't brown, blue, hazel, or green like normal people. . .

They were red.

Now she knew why he had beaten her in battle. That distinct ruby hue was not something a person could possess naturally. It was only achieved by applying a special Arte to ones eyes.

Fonic Sight.

Applying the Arte was no simple task. It required vast knowledge of Fonic Artes and extensive preparation. Most attempts to administer the treatment ended in disaster. Failure resulted in blindness to complete molecular breakdown. As a result, The Order of Lorelei declared Fonic Sight a Forbidden Text and all documents pertaining to the Arte were removed from the public's grasp.

Elizabeth shook her head angrily. "The only reason you won is because you have Fonic Sight!" But despite her anger, The Witch Queen's respect for the Necromancer only deepened.

_To think he's skilled enough to have successfully applied that horrible Arte. . ._

_ He really IS no ordinary fonist._

"Ah, so you've noticed." Jade began. "I happen to think my eyes are the very best of my already perfect physical features." His smile widened. "Don't you agree?"

The crusty bread Elizabeth still had in her hand promptly came flying at him; hitting Jade in the chest. "No." She replied flatly. Jade shook his head.

"Oh dear," He began, brushing away the bread crumbs that stuck to his uniform and his voice took on a condescending tone. "Such ill manners. Do we need a "time out"?" Elizabeth turned away.

"Leave me alone, Necromancer." Jade smirked.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have some very pressing things I need to discuss with you." He began to unlock the cell. "Up, up! It's time for your interrogation!" The barred door opened with a loud squeak. Jade turned back to Private Mondragon and Corporal Morgan. "Restrain her!"

Two lowly soldiers looked at each other nervously. Neither of them wanted to approach Elizabeth; but a single look from the Necromancer was far more terrifying than the wrath of a thousand Witch Queens. Reluctantly, the pair entered the cell.

Every emotion in Elizabeth's being demanded she resist and fight back. But unarmed with a Fon Slot Seal and in the Necromancer's presence; she was helpless. What good would hand-to-hand combat be against Fonic Artes?

Especially when the Fonist casting them was Jade Curtiss.

Elizabeth let out a defeated sigh as she placed her hands behind her back, allowing the two guards to handcuff her. Jade was surprised at her lack of resistance. He had thought sure she would have been uncooperative, particularly after seeing how she treated the guards. He cracked a self-satisfied smirk.

She knew she didn't stand a chance against him in her current state.

Once her wrists were locked together; Mondragon and Morgan each took one of Elizabeth's arms and led her out of the cell. Jade watched as they walked past him, but now that she was out of the dim light of her cell, he was able to see the exposed skin on the backs of her arms. Some of the burns she received from Infernal Prison had been left untreated. He turned to the two soldiers; his ruby gaze set in an angered glare. "Why hasn't she received medical attention?" He said coldly. "I specifically ordered for _all_ her wounds to be treated."

The two younger men began to shake with fear. Nothing was more frightening than the Necromancer. Everyone in the military knew he was rumored to possess the ability to raise the dead and performed horrific experiments on the carcasses of those who angered him. "The military healers tended to the wound on her side and the most severe burns," Morgan began. "But she has since refused treatment for the remainder of her injuries."

"That is an unacceptable and pathetic excuse." Jade replied. "While I escort Miss LeFey to the interrogation room; the two of you will send for the military healers at once. Have them brought to me upon their arrival." Elizabeth rolled her eyes as the two soldiers released her.

"I don't want your help, Necromancer." She turned to him. "My injuries are no more than a bad sunburn. Don't drag the healers all the way up here." Her voice took on a considerate, caring tone. "I'm sure there are people worse off than me needing their help right now." Jade's harsh expression faded.

"Regardless," He began. "I ordered for you to be treated; no matter how superficial your injuries may be. Besides, I am their commanding officer and they are to obey my wishes." He raised a hand to grasp her arm; to lead her to their destination when Elizabeth let out a loud huff.

"I don't want you touching me with your Necromancer cooties. I'll escort myself, if you don't mind."

They came to the interrogation room and Jade lead her inside. The interior was bare; save for a wooden table and two chairs. A single lamp hanging from the ceiling illuminated the windowless room. He sat The Witch Queen down; shackling her wrists to the table. The chains on the table were long, about five feet in length, and gave her arms room to move around rather comfortably. Elizabeth watched as he walked around to the opposite side of the table. Looking closely, she noticed the Necromancer was keeping his back unusually stiff, as if he was favoring it, as if it was sore. . . "Is your back bothering you, Necromancer?" She asked in a sweet tone. It seems her kick to the base of his spine was more harmful than she'd thought. _Yay! I DID get a cheap shot out of him!_

"Yes," Jade began, sitting down in his chair. "I'm getting on in my years and my back just isn't what it used to be."

"Whatever." She replied. Elizabeth once again took notice at how handsome the Necromancer was. She had always had a thing for older men with glasses; it gave them an air of intelligence and breeding. Elizabeth could also tell he was a man who enjoyed the finer things in life. _He's hot. . . and sexy; can't deny that. _ She thought. _Sad; if he wasn't the Necromancer; I'd be all over him. . . _

_ Literally. . ._

Jade's voice broke the silence. "I can see you're trying to analyze me."

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm a bounty hunter, Necromancer. You know, I hunt down fugitives and cold-blooded, criminally insane murders. I have to be able to read people. If I don't, I'll end up dead." She sighed. "And I'm very good at what I do."

"I know." Jade replied. "A good number of inmates we have were captured by you. According to The Bounty Hunters Guild; you're their best operative. You have the highest number of successful captures than any other in the last fifty years." He paused. "Tell me; why were you in Grand Chokmah?" Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"Business. I heard the Malkuth Marshals were looking for me."

"So you are taking their offer of employment then?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"Hell no! I love what I do but I love the money that comes with it even more. On average; the bounties on wanted criminals fall in the six to seven figure range. I'm not trading that for some measly government salary! I came here to turn down their offer in person. I figured it was the nice, classy thing to do. Besides, the Marshals are just a bunch of underpaid, incompetent idiots who couldn't find a haystack, let alone a needle." Jade sighed and his hand went to his forehead.

"That's most unfortunate." Elizabeth raised a eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. "That's it? You're in the military, aren't you? You're not going to give me some long winded speech on how it's an honor to serve my country and that I should be proud that I was offered the opportunity to do so?"

"No." Jade answered. "I suppose it's for the better. The Marshals are a respected part of the military." His lips curved into a sarcastic smile. "Someone who garbs themselves and behaves as you do would only humiliate such a proud organization."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed. _So he wants to play. . . _She thought. _Well then let's play._ "What's wrong with the way I dress? Have you taken a good look in the mirror lately?" She laughed. "You do realize that your gloves and boots DON'T match the rest of your uniform. I hope that's the military's fault because it's tacky as hell. It screams "Bend me over, I take it THAT way"." She closed her eyes and turned her head, raising her hands in mock protest. "And please tell me that's NOT a pair of black tights you've got on. And what's with that belt buckle? It's ridiculous! None of the other soldiers have one like it. Is it supposed to represent a codpiece or something? Plus everything you have on is way too big for your scrawny ass. Why you have the fashion sense of a Kimlascan woman!"

"Perhaps so." Jade said, shrugging innocently. She was childishly trying to make him self-conscious. "But unlike you, I don't cavort and prance about in clothing too small for me like a Kimlascan prostitute."

"Very cute." Elizabeth began. "A Kimlascan prostitute. Speaking of women, I always thought Jade was a girl's name." She stood up from her chair and leaned forwards across the table, getting as close as the chains would allow. She frowned and her voice took on a tone that one would use to speak to a five year old. "Did your Mommy and Daddy think you were going to be a little girl? Did they have a fetish for green stones? Or did you change your name to "Jade"? It's okay; you can tell big sister Elizabeth." Her voice returned to normal. "I think it's the latter; you changed your name to "Jade"." Elizabeth laid down flat on her stomach on the table. She rested her chin on her hand. "So what's your real name? Joe. . . Jim. . ."

"Jackass?"

Jade's eyes narrowed. "Are you implying something?" Elizabeth pointed down at his legs.

"Well, I noticed that you've got your legs crossed like a woman down there." Her face twinged nauseated green. "And those really look like tights from my angle." She reached out and grabbed a small lock of his bangs, playing with it. "And this lovely hair of yours makes you look somewhat fem-!"

Jade knocked her hand away and her eyes widened with mock surprise. She began to nod her head, as if she had just realized something. "Oh, I see; I see exactly what what's going on." She laughed as she tapped her right temple with one finger. "You must be waiting to get that happy little surgery to make all your dreams of ball gowns and glass slippers come true, right? Well, why wait? I'd be more than happy to cut you a new anatomy right now. I'll even do it for free." A hand went to her chin. "Granted," She began thoughtfully. "It won't be a professional job, but I think I can do it." Elizabeth smiled happily. "Of course, I won't be able to anesthetize you. You'll just have to bite down on a strap while I chop off your di-"

Jade angrily cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Charming." He interrupted. "Moving onward. . . I hope you understand the charges that have been brought against you? You are guilty of causing widespread damage to public and private property, endangering the lives of countless citizens, and causing bodily injury to a military officer. But most of all, you physically assaulted His Imperial Majesty, Peony the Ninth. You do realize the possible consequences of such a foolish action? That alone could land you in prison for life."

"I wouldn't have done anything to the Emperor; had that Horn-dog just left me alone like I asked him to." Elizabeth retorted. "I gave that asshole clear warning to back off. And what the hell is he doing in a bar anyway? If he's the ruler of our nation, then why is he getting himself drunk? Don't you think he should be setting an example; act as a role model for his people?"

Jade had to agree with her there. Peony was notoriously lazy, lacked manners towards women and had a tendency to act very irresponsibly. And a bar was definitely not an ideal place for Malkuth's monarch to frequent.

"I told him I was going to hurt him if he didn't stop touching me." She continued. "He assaulted me first. I was only trying to defend myself. Why should I have to be put in jail for something he started? Emperor Sleezebag instigated the whole damn thing." Elizabeth's face twisted in disgust. "And what's this "bodily injury to a military officer" crap? Awww, you get a boo-boo from the big nasty bounty hunter lady, huh Crybaby? Do you want me to kiss it and make it all better?" She pinched his cheek; hard enough to cause his skin to turn red. "What did you expect; casting Energy Blast in my face like that? Pfft. . . some gentleman you are."

Elizabeth turned her back to him and laid down on the table. She rested her head on her palms and kept one leg bent at the knee, crossing her other leg over it. The Necromancer shook his head and sighed. "And they tell me I'm obnoxious." He mused. The Witch Queen laughed.

"What did you say?" She rolled onto her side to look him in the eye. "Did you just call me "obnoxious"?" Jade smiled his grin.

"Yes I did. You're quite obnoxious. In fact, if "Obnoxious" were a country, you'd be their Queen." Elizabeth lay flat once again.

"And if "Ass" were a country, you'd be their King." She chuckled. "So tell me, "Ass", why didn't you do anything to stop the Ass Kingdom's Court Jester, Pervert Peony, from harassing Her Majesty, Queen Obnoxious?" Jade shrugged again.

"Oh, you see I didn't know it was Her Majesty!" He replied with mock surprise. "You must forgive me; with the way you were dressed, I was unable to tell you apart from a simple prostitute washed up from Kimlasca."

"And here we are," Elizabeth laughed. "Back to the whore comments." She huffed. "Look, whatever. I'm sure you don't have all day to jack around. Ask your stupid questions; interrogate me; tell me what horrible things I have done and the consequences thereof."

Jade was silent for a few moments, a smile on his face. He was actually enjoying talking to Elizabeth. She was quite clever and witty. Most of the time, his subtle jabs and indirect insults usually went right over the person they were intended for. But The Witch Queen's mind was sharp; she caught on to his sarcasm, and responded in kind. In fact, it was quite refreshing.

"As you wish." He pushed his glasses up his nose once again. "But I must admit I have come under false pretenses. I'm not here to "interrogate" you, per se; I actually came here seeking information." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?"

"You're from the North Rugnican Mountains, are you not?" She closed her eyes, still laying on the table.

"What makes you think that?" Jade tapped his right ear.

"Your piercings. Most women only have a single lobe piercing; whereas you have three plus two cartilage. The practice of multiple piercings is frowned upon by most women in Malkuth, except for those who live in and around that area." He smirked evilly. "Not to mention you act like a country bumpkin." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"And from your slight, but annoying, accent, I can tell you're from the frozen, but quaint, little hellhole that is Keterburg. You call me a redneck? But then I suppose it takes one to know one." She sighed. "Anyways, you're absolutely correct. I was born and raised near the North Rugnican Mountains; but lived in the Crying Forest."

Jade's interest peaked. The last known members of The Coven of Pentacalis within the bloodline of Morgana LeFey were rumored have lived in the Crying Forest, where the rain never stopped. He had first heard the rumor of their existence during the Hod War fifteen years ago; when he was deployed at Rotelro Bridge.

It was when he first met Glen McGovern; the son of the Imperial Forces commander, Field Marshall McGovern. Jade had mentioned to Glen that he was fascinated by the ancient witches. Much to his surprise, the Field Marshall's son said that a family rumored to be Eighth Fonists came to St. Binah regularly.

There were seven of them; two old women, a younger man and woman, plus three children. Twice a month, they came down from the mountains to sell herbs and potions to the Medicine Shop. But most of the citizens of St. Binah feared the family. Many who had traveled out to the forest reported seeing the family perform strange ceremonies and rituals on nights when the moon was full. The woods were also said to be haunted, with sightings of strange lights, ghostly apparitions, and supernatural beings.

A great stone circle sat in the center of the of the woods and it was there that Glen himself came face to face with something he could not explain. While he never believed in the supernatural before, he did after the night he accepted a dare from friends to enter the forest. He claimed to have seen one of the Witch children sitting in the center of the circle; surrounded by countless bright lights, apparently talking to them. But as he tried to get closer; he stepped on a twig, making a loud snap. The girl's head turned towards him, now aware of his presence. As his gaze locked with hers, the lights started to come at him, as if they were trying to drive him away. . .

Chasing him all the way home.

After hearing McGovern's story, Jade planned to travel to the Crying Forest when the Hod War was over, to seek out the family. But when he arrived, he discovered that the entire family had perished in a house fire, apparently started by the Kimlascans. Back at square one, Jade returned to the capital no closer in his search for the secrets of the summoners.

Jade looked at the woman laying on the table. Her flowing red hair was spread out over the surface. It's sheen and texture reminded him of spun silk. But it's color was so odd though. . .

Suddenly, something else Glen had told him came to mind, something he had not thought of in years. . .

_The girl in the woods had the strangest hair color I have ever seen. I already know that red is the rarest natural hair color in humans; but her shade is even more so. I don't even think there's a word to describe hers and of all the things I saw that night; her hair is what I remember most vividly. . ._

"Do you have any family still alive in the area?" Jade asked.

"Nope." Elizabeth responded. "All dead." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"My condolences, but if you don't mind me asking. . . how did they die?"

Jade watched as Elizabeth took a deep breath and raise her hand to her forehead. The redhead was silent for a few moments and he got the impression that this was something she didn't like talking about.

"House fire." She replied. "My family died in a house fire; end of story." Elizabeth went silent as the Necromancer asked her another question. But she stopped listening as she noticed a third person in the room with them.

It was a woman; very tall and thin. She had a short mop of silver hair and reddish eyes. She was dressed in a blue sweater and tan skirt. A white coat draped over her and knee high brown boots covered her feet and legs. She had a gentle smile on her face and her arms were crossed. Her gaze changed between The Witch Queen and The Necromancer; but she stayed rather close to the latter. Elizabeth returned her smile and the woman nodded, acknowledging her. The redhead closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them; the woman had vanished.

"Miss LeFey?"

Jade's voice brought her back to the present. "Hmm? Oh sorry. It be much easier for me to pay attention if you weren't so, I don't know. . . boring."

The Necromancer spoke again. "I asked you how long has your family been deceased?"

"Fifteen years." Elizabeth sighed. "Lost them when I was ten."

The name "LeFey", the Summoning Arte "Decayed Dignity", eyes that turn black, red hair, Crying Forest, a house fire and a family that has been dead for fifteen years. The pieces of the puzzle all fell into place. Was Elizabeth the link to Pentacalis he had been looking for?

_The evidence is overwhelming. . ._

A knock came on the door to the interrogation room and Corporal Morgan walked in. "The military healers have arrived, Colonel Curtiss." Jade nodded.

"Thank you, Corporal Morgan; you may take Miss LeFey back to her cell now." The younger man walked over to the table and unshackled Elizabeth. Once her hands were again handcuffed behind her, she began to lead her herself out of the interrogation room.

Jade watched her go and suddenly, one last question came to mind; the one he wanted to ask more than any other. "You're an Eighth Fonist; a summoner, aren't you?" Elizabeth stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly and smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, I'm a Witch. . . What's it to you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Sentence**

"That woman is INSANE!" Emperor Peony shouted from his throne in the palace audience chamber. "I want her locked up in the asylum and the key thrown away!"

It had been exactly one week since the fiasco at the harbor tavern and the Imperial Council had gathered around the Emperor to decide upon Elizabeth's fate. For the last seven days, a thorough inquiry of the incident had been conducted by the Military Police. Now, at the end of the investigation, Peony, Jade, Chief-of-Staff Sesemenn and General Nordheim, had gathered to determine the appropriate actions that would be dealt to the female bounty hunter. Along side the council, two members of the Imperial Recorders Office stood silently behind the Emperor's throne; taking note of all the proceedings for future reference. "Your Majesty," Sesemenn began. "Please be reasonable in regards to The Witch Queen's punishment." Peony shot an angered glance at his councilman.

"That psychopath nearly killed me! And you want me to reasonable?!" He curled up in a fetal position in his seat. "I want her put away for good!" Sesemenn sighed.

"Yes, my Lord," He began. "There is no question that LeFey deserves to be punished for her acts of aggression against your Royal person and the whole of the glorious Empire of Malkuth-!"

"Exactly!" Peony interrupted. "Make her pay for trying to harm my poor, defenseless "Royal Person"!" A frustrated sigh escaped Sesemenn's lips.

"Sire, please remember that The Witch Queen did not act against you without provocation. Eyewitnesses testified that you yourself, though heavily inebriated and of compromised judgment, did engage her first. Testimony has proven that she rejected your advances and even warned you of possible retaliation."

"All the more reason! I was drunk! I didn't know what the hell I was doing! She should have realized that before she went ballistic on me! Why couldn't she just walk away instead of trying to murder me?! You realize this falls under treason, don't you?!"

"That is correct, Sire" Sesemenn began. "Malkuthian law does state that acts of physical, emotional or mental aggression against Her reigning sovereign counts as high treason. In this case, however, The Witch Queen's actions do not fall under this category." He smiled apologetically. "I am afraid that you, while slightly, are partially to blame for the situation's outcome." Peony rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe I did act like a jerk and stepped outta line a little, but whatever! LeFey is still nuts! Anyway, she caused widespread damage to the city! Have you see it?! Grand Chokmah is a mess! It'll take months and millions of gald to put things back the way they were!" His eyes narrowed at Sesemenn. "And don't you dare tell me that's not treason against Malkuth, too!" A collective sigh spread across the room.

"Not quite, Your Majesty." Sesemenn replied. Peony plopped back down in his throne.

"You're kidding. . ." The Chief-of-Staff frowned.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not." He shifted on his feet nervously. "Elizabeth LeFey is only partially at fault for that as well." Peony's raised an eyebrow.

"And how is she partially at fault?"

"I think I can answer that for you, Sire." General Nordheim began. "The Witch Queen did not destroy the city all by herself." He cast a disapproving glance at Jade. "Colonel Curtiss also had a hand in it."

There was a very long history of bad blood between the two of them. Ever since he joined the military, General Nordheim had had it in for Jade. Despite the general thoroughly outranking him, the Necromancer was the Emperor's favorite. They were best friends; had grown up together. As a result, he gave the colonel more power and freedom than anyone else; even allowed him to give orders to those who stood above him.

The Emperor would probably even let the Necromancer get away with murder. .

As a result, General Nordheim became his biggest detractor; taking every opportunity to debase the colonel before Peony and anyone else of power. He wasn't the only one in the military to dislike Jade either. General Glen McGovern of St. Binah also shared Nordheim's intense hate and distrust of the Necromancer as well. In fact, a large portion of the House of Lords were opposed to Jade's position and influence on the Emperor, and would take any chance to rid themselves of the colonel for good. . .

Jade flashed Nordheim a pleasant smile. "General Nordheim is absolutely correct, Sire." He replied in his normal, cheerful tone. "I am the one who accepted The Witch Queen's offer to battle. I am no less irresponsible for the condition of Grand Chokmah than she is." He placed his hands in his pockets. "The blame between us is completely mutual." Nordheim frowned at Jade deeply.

"Yes, and I must say on behalf of the entire Imperial Forces, that we are most disappointed by the lack of judgment on your part, Colonel Curtiss." He replied. "And as a result, you shall face a formal court-martial." Nordheim looked down his nose at Jade. "How disappointed His Majesty must be with you."

"Lay off, Nordheim." Peony yawned. "Jade was only following my orders. I told him to trash that redheaded maniac, and he did. He was acting on my command." Sesemenn bowed his head shamefully.

"Your Majesty, must you say that out loud and in the presence of the recorders?" Now the Emperor had done it. By saying he ordered the Necromancer to fight The Witch Queen, he now placed the responsibility of damaging the city squarely on himself. Malkuthian law stated that one must carryout the orders and wishes of their Monarch, even if it meant killing innocents or destroying a city.

The Emperor's will was absolute.

"Regardless," Nordheim continued. "Colonel Curtiss allowed himself to be consumed by his need to prove himself better than the bounty hunter." His eyes narrowed as he turned to Jade. "Do not think we have not heard of your desire to fight LeFey; and vice versa. Despite following His Majesty's orders, you still allowed the situation to go grossly out of control." He turned towards the Emperor. "The law states that at least the court proceedings take place, even if little chance of a conviction." Peony rolled his eyes.

"You can't be serious. . ." He turned to the Chief-of-Staff. "Can he?" Sesemenn nodded.

"I am afraid he's right, Your Majesty. The proceedings must take place."

General Nordheim's lips curled in a satisfied grin. If he couldn't rid the military of the Necromancer completely, he would be satisfied with socially and politically humiliating him before the House of Lords. Perhaps this would allow him the chance of rounding up the Necromancer's enemies and have the colonel outested for good.

The Emperor shrugged. "Then I guess I have no choice." He frowned at Jade. "Sorry, man." Jade's face remained cheerful.

"Not to worry, Your Majesty." He replied, completely unfazed by the fact he was now formally court-martialed. "It will be most pleasant to spend a day in the midst of the House of Lords rather than in the humdrum of my stuffy little office."

"Now that _that,_ has been settled." Sesemenn began. "Back to the matter at hand" The old man turned back towards the Emperor. "We must decide upon an appropriate punishment for Hunter LeFey."

"Brigadier General Aslan Frings!"

Everyone turned to the voice of the guard that had spoken so suddenly. Standing in the double doors leading to the palace's Grand Foyer, stood Frings, flanked by two soldiers. "General Frings," Sesemenn smiled. "You have returned from Chesedonia?" Frings walked forward and bowed before Peony before addressing the Chief-of-Staff.

"Yes, Sir." He replied. "I met with The Bounty Hunter's Guild as well as the Malkuthian Ambassador, as per Imperial Order."

The day after the incident, Frings was immediately sent to Chesedonia, to report to LeFey's superiors of her "transgressions against the Empire". But because of Chesedonia's independence from both nations, he would have not been allowed audience with the Guild Master without being accompanied by the Malkuthian Ambassador. Sesemenn straightened.

"I trust your mother, our Honored Ambassador is well?" He asked politely. Sesemenn and Ambassador Frings had a long standing friendship that spanned over thirty years. Frings nodded happily.

"Yes, my mother is quite well and sends her wellwishes for your seventieth birthday." Sesemenn's smile widened.

"Fine, fine." He chuckled heartily. "And what have you to report?" Frings's smile faded and he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry to say that, according to Chesedonian law; we cannot prosecute The Witch Queen for her crimes." Peony raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"According to The Guild; certain members are granted partial to full diplomatic and political immunity in any nation or state they are currently operating in. And by "certain", I mean specifically Elizabeth LeFey." Peony's eyes narrowed at the silver haired man.

"You must be joking!" Frings shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. Elizabeth LeFey is The Guild's only Class 1 Operative. Her status makes her completely exempt from any type of legal proceedings in our nation or otherwise." Peony threw his hands up in the air.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" He let out a loud huff. "How could a ridiculous clause like that make it's way into the law?!" Frings felt a small drop of sweat run down his brow.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty; but if you think back to the incident six years ago; to the-!"

"The Chesedonian Ripper." Jade finished for him. All eyes were on Jade now. "Elizabeth LeFey's first capture." The Necromancer's gaze swept across the room. "Yes, it makes perfect sense." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Due to the success of that particular case, LeFey was probably granted her special "privileges" that would, for example, allow her to take action against traditionally protected circles; such as Royal Houses; so long as it was in the pursuit of justice." He turned to Peony.

"And if you recall, Your Majesty," Jade continued, "The Ripper was later identified as a distant cousin of yours. Before him, members of the Imperial Family and ruling classes were basically exempt from responsibility for any illegal activity, including murder. Ripper forced the laws to change; to prevent public outcry. But unfortunately, due to the Ripper's status in society, he now eternally rots in Grand Chokmah Penitentiary, when he should have been executed." Jade's hands once again rested in his pockets. "It is no different than the liberties given to our own Marshals." Peony let out a disgusted groan.

"So in other words; she's above the law?"

"Not quite, Sire." Frings replied. "She may be above _our_ law, but she still falls under Chesedonian law." Peony's lips curled into a curious smile.

"Go on." He came to sit on the edge of his seat. "I'm listening."

"Elizabeth LeFey can only be punished under The Bounty Hunter's Guild. Due to the severity of the charges filed against her, The Guild, not wanting to damage their ties with the Empire, has agreed, if His Majesty wishes, to consider possible penalties against Hunter LeFey; on the condition that we allow them to conduct their own investigation." Sesemenn cast a smile at Peony.

"Your Majesty," He began. "This is a most agreeable compromise." Peony's hand went to his chin.

"Well, " He began. "I guess as long as that she-demon gets what's coming to her; then I suppose that's all right." He sat back on his throne. "Fine. Tell the Guild we accept their terms." He raised an eyebrow. "That's it, isn't it?" Frings bit his lower lip.

"But there is one last thing, Your Majesty." He took another deep breath. "I'm afraid that under the terms of the agreement, we can no longer hold her in Grand Chokmah Penitentiary. The Guild made it quite clear that she is to be considered innocent until they have proven her guilty. Also, the Guild stated that it will be at least six weeks until they can start their investigation."

"WHAT?!" Peony shouted. "Are they NUTS?!" He hung is head in his hands. "We're supposed to let that monster roam the streets for the next SIX WEEKS?!"

As Peony ranted and raved, Jade's mind began to wander. Elizabeth would be free from the confines of the prison? Then that meant they could spend time together in a more civilized and pleasant environment; not the dank hell of the prison interrogation rooms.

Since he last saw her, Elizabeth had not been very far from his mind. His head, at times, was still amass with the same "hormonally stimulating", racy images as it had been, though not so much. In fact, he simply wanted to chat with her again.

Jade had found her a welcome delight. Most either feared or flattered him; and many a young woman simply fell nauseatingly head over heels for him. But the women never valued him for his intelligence; they only liked him for his looks, position in society and most of all. . .

His wealth.

As a member of the famous Curtiss Military Family, Jade was the sole heir to their estate and fortune; seconded only to the Emperor. He owned a sprawling manor in the wealthiest section of Grand Chokmah. Yes, they wanted his money. . . but then the ladies would quickly change their minds when they found out he was the infamous "Necromancer".

Which was perfectly fine with him.

Peony finally calmed enough to sit back down in his throne while the rest of the council tried to think of a possible solution to the problem at hand. _Offer your help, Jade. . . _The Necromancer stiffened as he once again heard the mysterious voice in the back of his mind.

"What if we just send her back to Chesedonia until the Guild's investigation?" Frings mused. "Let them deal with Hunter LeFey. Would keep her out of our hair."

_No, no!_ The voice huffed. _That would never work. She would just run. You want to be close to her, don't you? Close to the object of your desire? She'll give you everything you've hungered for. . . Elizabeth the is the gateway to the one thing you've dreamed of so long. . . Keep her near, Jade. . ._

_ Keep her at Curtiss Manor!_

"No," Jade began, taking the initiative proposed by his "conscience". "Sending her back to Chesedonia poses too great a risk." His ruby eyes closed. "The Empire does not hold an extradition agreement with Chesedonia. They have no legal obligation to prosecute her. If we release her to the Guild, who knows if they would even go through with their part of the bargain."

"But," He continued. "If we hold The Witch Queen here, the Guild would have no choice but to come and fetch her. Once they are on our soil, their agreement with us must be made whole." He opened his eyes. "We can still hold her under house arrest pending further investigation, despite her impunity."

"Yeah, that's right." Peony smiled, then frowned. "But where could we hold her? The law says we can't keep that freak in the prison." Jade smiled his trademark grin.

"The answer is completely simple." He paused. "We shall commit her to house arrest at Curtiss Manor."

Upon hearing the Necromancer's solution, the room fell dead silent; until Peony fell out of his throne and onto the floor below it. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted, standing back up. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

"Not at all." Jade replied innocently. "It is the most convenient solution. My home is large and relatively out of the way; with plenty of room for an adequate military presence; guards stationed everywhere. And if you haven't noticed, the whole of Grand Chokmah is still walking on eggshells after the incident a week ago. Not to mention that many are quite afraid of her. If that fear persists, and our citizens cautious about leaving the safety of their homes, our economy would plummet." He turned to Peony. "And we all know the Empire cannot afford that, Your Majesty; in regards to your frequent dips into the National Treasury." His smile widened. "Plus, due to my own somewhat negative reputation, Curtiss Manor is virtually devoid of outside interaction; a place where no one would care to visit unnecessarily."

Peony's jaw dropped, before turning back to Chief-of-Staff Sesemenn. "You know what?! Forget the deal with the Guild; let's just behead her instead!" He shouted. "Cut her head off and I'll deal with the repercussions later." Sesemenn's eyes narrowed.

"Your Majesty!" He scolded. "Control yourself! Colonel Curtiss is graciously accepting Hunter LeFey into his home, for the good of the Empire and for you!"

"I am merely trying to make amends for some of the trouble I caused last week with LeFey." Jade elaborated. "Please allow me to make right the wrongs I have done to you, Sire, as well as the nation." Peony raised a hand to his forehead.

"But that woman is completely off her rocker and you want to bring her into your house?!"

"I agree with Colonel Curtiss." General Nordheim broke in. "I think sending Elizabeth LeFey to Curtiss Manor is an excellent idea." The older man eyed Jade evilly. He knew The Witch Queen hated the Necromancer. Perhaps she'd do Malkuth a huge favor and kill Jade in his sleep. Then, he'd finally be rid of the colonel forever.

Peony stared at Jade for a long while and shook his head. "Fine." He conceded. "Send her to Curtiss Manor for all I care." The Emperor walked towards the doors to the foyer, stopping before he left the Audience Chamber. He turned to Jade.

"But remember, it's your ass."


End file.
